nonhuman_video_game_flatteningsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Nitro Kart
Crash Nitro Kart was developed by both Vicarious Visions and Universal Interactive and was first released in the US on November 11, 2003 for Gamecube, Xbox, and Playstation 2. It was later released for other countries, in Europe on November 28, 2003, Australia on December 3, 2003, and Japan on July 8, 2004 (Japan is Gamecube and PS2 only). There's quite a variety of racers to squish as well a few places to flatten them! There is even a rear view camera if it is preferred to see the front side of the racers flat! Flattening Hazards There are a few tracks to have racers squashed on, and they're pretty easy to get flattened by. Barin Ruins (Boulder) At a somewhat early part of the race, there is a strangely shaped road that racers must drive through, and with a crate at the end of it. When a racer breaks the crate, a boulder will be dropped and roll back towards other unfortunate racers, flattening them with ease. Clockwork Wumpa (Gears) There are a couple of giant gears at the beginning of the track, rotation right by the track, with some of it touching the sides of it. If a racer drives too close to one, they are most likely gonna get smooshed from it rotating through them. Thunder Struck (Hammers) Right near the end of the race, there are a couple of statues with hammers, and one is always slamming it down. Naturally if a racer is under one of these hammers when it slams down, they will be pancaked flat. The crate near the statues will change which statue is slamming down their hammer. Assembly Line (Stompers) For those racers who are brave, they can jump onto a large conveyor belt that is accompanied by a few stompers. Of course if a racer has unlucky timing with these stompers, they will be crushed flat. Android Alley (Hovertrain) At an early part of a level, racers may noticed a pink/purple arrow track point towards them...this is a track for a hovertrain! If racers meet their fate with the train, they will of course get squashed, but this flattening will leave the racers unable to move as it passes by them. Once the train has passed over the racers who got squashed by it, the racers respawn nearby. Multiplayer Battle Flattening Hazards There are 2 levels with a hazard that squish racers, but with a couple of catches. One thing is they require a specific box to be broken in order to activate wthe hazard (Though if one were to stay on the box's location, it could keep the trap going). The other is the flattening doesn't last long, with the flattened racer doing their usual spin before instantly unflattening. Desert Storm (Ceiling Trap) The middle of the map has a building that racers could enter, but one of the exits lead to a box. If the box is broken, the inside of the building's ceiling will come down onto any racers inside, flattening them into pancakes before raising back up. Magnetic Mayhem (Stomper) The middle low level part of the map has a small area with a few ramps. One of the ramps has the crate to break, which will cause a machine to press down on anyone in the middle, squishing them completely flat. Racers to Flatten There are 13 non-human racers to squish, some there by default while others require unlocking them. Default Racers * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Tiny Tiger * Nitrous Oxide * N. Trance Unlockable Racers * Fake Crash - Do 50 boosts in a row on any track in Adventure Mode (Evil Team). * Zem - Beat Green Gem Cup. * Zam - Beat Purple Gem Cup. * Velo - Earn a scepter on both teams in Adventure Mode. * Polar - Beat Blue Gem Cup. * Dingodile - Beat Red Gem Cup. * Pura - Do 50 boosts in a row on any track in Adventure Mode (Bandicoot Team). Images Crunch Bandicoot CNR Crunch Bandicoot flattened 1.png CNR Crunch Bandicoot flattened 2.png CNR Crunch Bandicoot flattened HACKED 1.png CNR Crunch Bandicoot flattened HACKED 2.png Tiny Tiger CNR Tiny flattened 1.png CNR Tiny flattened 2.png CNR Tiny flattened HACKED 1.png CNR Tiny flattened HACKED 2.png CNR Tiny flattened HACKED 3.png CNR Tiny flattened HACKED 4.png CNR Tiny flattened HACKED 5.png CNR Tiny flattened HACKED 6.png Zam CNR Zam flattened 1.png CNR Zam flattened 2.png CNR Zam flattened HACKED 1.png CNR Zam flattened HACKED 2.png Polar CNR Polar flattened 1.png CNR Polar flattened 2.png CNR Polar flattened HACKED 1.png CNR Polar flattened HACKED 2.png Dingodile CNR Dingodile flattened 1.png CNR Dingodile flattened 2.png CNR Dingodile flattened HACKED 1.png CNR Dingodile flattened HACKED 2.png Pura CNR Pura flattened 1.png CNR Pura flattened 2.png CNR Pura flattened 3.png CNR Pura flattened 4.png CNR Pura flattened HACKED 1.png CNR Pura flattened HACKED 2.png CNR Pura flattened HACKED 5.png CNR Pura flattened HACKED 4.png CNR Pura flattened HACKED 3.png Videos Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Bandicoot (Series) Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Coco Bandicoot Category:Crunch Bandicoot Category:Tiny Tiger Category:Nitrous Oxide Category:N. Trance Category:Fake Crash Category:Zem Category:Zam Category:Velo Category:Polar Category:Dingodile Category:Pura Category:Bandicoot Category:Tiger Category:Alien Category:Bear Category:Polar Bear Category:Dingo Category:Gamecube Category:Playstation 2 Category:Xbox Category:Cat